Draftsmen, designers, engineers and the like notoriously generate a considerable amount of eraser crumbs during the course of a session at the drafting table. Generally, draftsmen keep a brush handy to sweep such crumbs from the paper and being preoccupied with their work, often do so without particular concern for waste baskets or the like. As a result, the floor around the drafting table, and often even the clothing of persons nearby become messy with the eraser crumbs.